


The Escort

by xxdearlybeloved



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdearlybeloved/pseuds/xxdearlybeloved
Summary: Stepping out of your comfort zone, you share a night with the notorious Ragnar Lothbrok.Highly romanticized fantasy.





	1. The Escort

You walked through the hotel, trying not to stand out in the ornate lobby. You were sure people had used this place for the same reasons you were here, but you didn’t know what to do. It was your first time, and you were sure your tight black dress and heels told everyone what you were doing.

You just hoped no one stopped you. Or did you hope someone would?

Pushing the up button, you cast a shy smile to the man waiting next to you. You felt his eyes on your body, and you tried not to subconsciously pull your dress down. _Be confident._ That’s what your friend had told you while she hit your hands away as you both looked in the mirror.

She had been an escort for months now, and you couldn’t help but admit you were curious. You trade a few hours for a few thousand dollars, what was the harm in trying? But you knew the chances were that you would be trading more, and you didn’t know how you felt about that.

“You can always say you’re not interested and leave,” your friend had reassured. “They’ll pay you less, but you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Those words played through your head as the elevator rose. Your hands gripped the bar, sliding slightly from the sweat. The elevator stopped, letting the other man off. He turned and gave you a smile, which you tried to return before the elevator doors closed.

_Get it together._ You took deep breaths, wiping your hands on your dress as you ran through your posture. Head high, back straight, hips square. You shook yourself out, took a deep breath, then slowly let it out as the elevator came to a stop on your floor.

His floor.

It was a new client, but your friend was already booked so she gave him to you. You didn’t really know what to expect, your friend had just told you to be yourself. Whatever that meant. You knocked on the door, taking another steadying breath that did not prepare you for what came next.

A woman answered the door. A tall, beautiful goddess of a woman. And she smiled as if she was expecting you. “Come in, you’re right on time.”

You hesitated. “I’m looking for… Mr. Lothbrok?”

“You’re in the right place, come in dear.” You stepped through the door into a lavish suite. Unsure of what to do, you turned to look at your greeter. “He’s straight through there,” she said, grabbing her coat. “Have a good night.”

“You too,” you said, softly. You took another deep breath before heading in the direction she had indicated. You saw a man with a bald head covered in tattoos reading a book in one of the chairs. You waited for him to sense your presence, but when he flipped the page you cleared your throat. His eyes shot up, taking you in before he slowly closed the book.

“Mr. Lothbrok?”

“Yes,” he said, setting the book on the table and standing to come towards you. “What is your name?” His eyes were some of the most hypnotizing you had ever seen. You told him your name and he smiled, moving to stand in front of you. “What are you doing here?”

You were not prepared for that question. Wasn’t it obvious? He had hired you, hadn’t he? “I… I’m not sure what you mean?”

“Why did you come?”

“My friend was busy, so I…” you trailed off, not sure what to tell this man. His very presence seemed to be making it hard for you to think.

“So you…?” he prompted, taking one of your curls in his hand. Was it getting harder to breathe?

“Came instead,” you finished, barely above a whisper. He smiled at you and you were grateful he couldn’t see you blush at your words.

“Why?” he prompted, going to sit on the chair he was in when you arrived.

“I’m not sure,” you said, going to take the chair next to him. His eyes were still on you, and you felt encouraged to be honest. “I guess I just wanted to see what would happen.”

You took the drink he offered, answering his prying questions and eventually feeling bold enough to ask your own. He learned it was your first time doing anything like this and you learned it was his as well. When you could look away from his eyes, you traced his body. You wondered what his hands would feel like on your body, if his arms were as strong as they looked. You imagined your hands tracing the tattoos on his head as it lay between your thighs.

Shit.

You refocused on his eyes and it’s as if he knew what you were thinking. Had they changed color? Setting your glass on the table, you stood, allowing yourself to get a closer look. You walked towards him, unsure of his expression but not seeing anything that told you to stop.

You were in front of him, lowering your body as you placed your hands on his knees. The blue in his eyes seemed even deeper, drawing you in as you hovered your face inches from his. What did you have to lose? “Kiss me,” you whispered again, your eyes moving from his to his lips.

His mouth twitched in a soft smile before he closed the distance, bringing your face to his. It was surprisingly soft, your lips pressing into his. Cautiously, you let your tongue trace his bottom lip before he brought his to meet yours. The kiss was slow and heavy, pulling a moan out of you that you didn’t even know was there.

He pulled away suddenly, your body pulling closer to his, your hands sliding further up his thighs. “What do you want?” he asked, moving his hands to your waist. In response you put your lips back on his, continuing where he abruptly left off.

His hands tightened on your waist and he pulled you to him, sliding his hands to the back of your thighs to help you on the chair. You moved your hands to his chest as your knees straddled either side of him. Your kisses continued as his hands moved to your hips. Squeezing, he moved his hips against you. Your dress was around your hips, the only thing separating you was your panties his pants.

The friction felt amazing and you found yourself grinding against him, losing yourself when you felt the groan through his chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck and moved your lips to his jaw as your breathing increased, your hips helping you chase your release.

Ragnar’s hands moved up your body, running up your back before grabbing your hair and pulling your head back. You let out a gasp of surprise before his lips found your neck, his tongue slowly making his way to your ear.

“Are you close?” his thick voice whispered in your ear, setting fire to your nerves. You nodded, your eyes shut tight as ground into him harder. He had grown since you started and you definitely took notice. “Look at me.” You did, barely opening your eyes as you watched Ragnar, the intensity in his eyes making your breath catch in your throat.

He took in your half-lidded eyes, your breasts peeking over your dress, and it was all he could do not to pull you to the floor and take you then and there. He wouldn’t have touched you at all if you hadn’t come over to him, your mouth asking to be kissed. He watched your thoughts all night, but he didn’t want to scare you away. Now here you were, seconds from falling apart on top of him. And your clothes were still on.

You felt as if you had been creeping closer and closer to the edge and finally you were over collapsing against him as your moans tore through you. Your legs shook softly as your hips still moved against him adding spikes to your release.

The waves calmed and you slowed, taking in your breath and Ragnar’s hands holding you to him. They felt just as good as you thought. When you felt calm, you sat up, pushing your hair behind your ears. You weren’t sure what to expect. All of the excitement had waned and the alcohol had set in so all you really wanted to do was sleep.

“Tired?” He still had his hand on your back, gently running his fingers up and down. You nodded. “You can stay here, if you want.” You absolutely did, not feeling quite ready to say good bye. After a beat, you nodded again.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, as per his instructions, and he carried you to the bed.  You weren’t certain what his intentions were, and he must have felt you tense up because he reminded you that he didn’t want you to do anything you didn’t want to do.

The bed was soft and you immediately felt yourself drifting off. “Are you glad you came?” Ragnar asked as he prepared to shut the door and return to his book. You smiled at his little joke, gently nodding your head with your eyes closed. You were already looking forward to next time.


	2. Mr. Lothbrok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night together, where will the morning take you?

Your eyes opened slowly as you took in the strange surroundings. The light told you it was very early in the morning. Slowly, the events of last night came to you and you smiled. Stretching, you buried your face in the pillow as you wondered what you should do now.

Ragnar stirred next to you, and it was only then that you realized he was there. You turned your head to find him with his eyes watching you, still just as unreadable as they were the night before. You smiled at him, figuring that would be the safest thing to do. His eyes brightened and you were drawn to him, moving closer to once again place your lips on his.

“Good morning,” you whispered, a smile still on your face. He didn’t say anything as he kissed you again, bringing his hands to pull you closer. Your hands went to his face, kissing him harder and pressing your body to his. You felt him hard against you as you helped close the distance, resisting the urge to grind against him again.

Ragnar’s hands went down your body slowly, running over your hips and to your thighs until he reached the end of the dress you were still wearing. “I want to see you” he whispered, causing your heart to hammer in your chest from either fear or anticipation. Almost certainly a mixture of both. The dress had been teasing him since you stepped through the door, and he had wanted to see your body ever since.  

His hands pushed your dress up over you as he helped you take it off. His eyes wandered over your body, taking in the lace that you had chosen to wear. You moved to your back as he climbed over you, slowly taking your breasts in his hands. He watched you as you closed your eyes, the look of pleasure coming over your face making him want to take you then and there. But he was having too much fun watching your body respond to him for it to be over so quickly.

He brought his face to your neck, kissing you there in a way that had you squirming underneath him as he undid your bra. His hands were back on your breasts, teasing them and sending shocks to the center of nerves between your legs. You moaned as you grabbed at his arms, moving your hips against him to find your release.

You didn’t expect things to go this far. A simple evening, some conversation. Maybe some touching or a quickie if he was persistent. But when you stood in the doorway, watching him approach you the night before, it was as if he had set you free. And you wanted to give yourself to him.

Ragnar pressed his lips back to yours, taking your moans from you as he moved one hand down your body to your core. He wanted to see if your body was as ready for him as you were showing. His hands slid under your lace, gently brushing over your nerves to your lips. You pressed your hips down onto his fingers and he let you fuck yourself on them, bringing his lips to your breast again.

He wanted to taste you, to hear the sweet melody of your moans in his ear. He sucked on your nipple slowly, before flicking his tongue over it and pressing his thumb gently on your clit. Your body was a gift that he was slowly unwrapping. You were seeing stars, bunching the sheets in your hands as you gave your body over to this feeling. Your moans filled the air as Ragnar watched you, your eyes bunched together as he moved his hand with your hips.

He abandons your breast for your neck, his mouth warm and wet against you. He presses his teeth into your skin and you are over the edge, your walls spasming around his fingers as you cry out. You slow your hips but his hand doesn’t stop, teasing out the orgasm for as long as he can until you turn to your side, capturing his hand between your legs.

He lets you stay there for awhile, catching your breath before you open your eyes to find him smiling at you. Ragnar removes his hand, moving to lie next to you again, pulling your lips to his. “Good morning” he says into your kiss, bringing the smile back to your face. He runs his hands down your side before lifting up your leg to bring around his hips. You don’t think your body can take any more and he senses your hesitation. “Are you alright?” he asks, his lips brushing against your ear as the words leave his mouth.

You nod, wrapping your arms around him to protect you from the chill that was setting on your overheated body. He moves his hand between you, pulling himself free before lining with your entrance. You took a deep breath, holding him tightly. “I’ve got you,” he says softly as he pushes into you. You bury your face in his neck as he enters you, your body taking all of him.

He begins to move against you, rocking his hips into yours as you take him. Your walls clench against him, releasing his own moans into the air. He was glad he waited, the feeling of you in his arms as he fucked you slowly was not what he anticipated. Your moans had become music to his ears, but your body met his in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time.

You were so wet and sweet in his arms as you clung to him, and he didn’t think he would be able to restrain himself much longer. You moaned his name in his ear and that was all it took for him to lose control, slamming his hips into yours. He fucked you as your nails dug into his back, opening yourself wider to take him. The sharpness on his back added fuel to his fire, and Ragnar hoped he wasn’t hurting you as he continued to slam his hips into yours.

His panting filled your ears but the orgasm that tore through your body left you out of breath. He felt you burst beneath him, but that only slowed him down temporarily. Your body shook and your arms grew weak from holding onto him. As you sank down, you body shaking softly, Ragnar pulled your hips to meet him, using your body to chase his release. His hands were tight on you as your walls continued to spasm around him. You were overwhelmed by the sensation, feeling overstimulated before his hips stuttered and he released into you, sending aftershocks through your weakened body.

He collapsed onto you, breathing heavily as you both caught your breath. You kissed him softly, letting your hand trace his tattoos as you embraced the weight he placed on you. He kissed your chin as you closed your eyes and let the exhaustion carry you to sleep.

When you woke up, he was still in your arms. You could feel your heart beat against his and you would be content to stay there forever. You thought you would until your stomach growled. Sighing, you kissed him softly before detangling yourself and making your way to the bathroom. You look in the mirror as you wash your hands, stretching your body and feeling the soreness set in. You couldn’t stop smiling.  

Quietly, you gathered your clothes, slipping them on as you tried not to wake Ragnar. You were supposed to be gone last night, and you didn’t want to overstay your welcome. After all, this was a transaction and he got what he paid for. Leaving the room, you took one last glance at him before closing the door and going to find your shoes.

As you walked through the lobby, you again wondered if the people knew why you were there. Could they see the redness from where Ragnar’s mouth had met your neck? You let your fingers trace there and you smiled, fighting the desire to go back onto that elevator and into his bed again.

The money you received was more than you had agreed on and you weren’t sure what that meant. You knew now why your friend continued to work, but you found yourself declining her offers for new clients. The money had more than met your needs, and you didn’t want to chance encountering one of the horror stories you’d learned about from escorting.

The weeks passed and you still thought of Ragnar. His scent lingered in the dress you had worn as you were not quite able to get yourself to wash it. His hands haunted your thoughts in the middle of the night and you thought of him when you needed release.

When you closed your eyes, you could still see his.

You tried to forget him, but finally you gave in. A quick Google search would tell you if you should contact him again. You were surprised to learn what a dangerous and powerful man he was and you were shocked, not seeing that side of him in the gentle way he’d handled you. You read every article you could find about him, becoming terrified of finding him around every corner.

Eventually, you life went on. You washed the dress and went back to business as usual. You dated, keeping Ragnar locked in your heart, feeling his presence when you curled away from the panting man who had just climbed off you. You wondered if you would ever meet anyone like him again.

You flipped through the menu, listening to the guy you were dating talk about a project at work when he stopped suddenly. You looked up, seeing a strange look in his eye, before turning to see what was going on. Your heart dropped. The tattoos were unmistakable and you didn’t know if you wanted to jump and run to him or hide on the table.

You opted to turn around, your eyes blindly searching the menu as your heart hammered in your ears. You knew your date was speaking, but it wasn’t until his hand met your shaking one that the blood stopped rushing in your ears. “Are you okay, love?”

You nodded, daring to look around to find Ragnar had disappeared. “Don’t worry, Ragnar Lothbrok won’t hurt you. I’ll keep you safe.” You gave him a soft smile as you shakily drank some water before finishing the dinner. You were distracted the entire time, wondering where he went and wanting badly to see him again.

When the check was paid, you went to the restroom, all of the water you had drank in the night rushing through you. You almost laughed at yourself in the mirror as you realized what dress you were wearing. You made your way back to the table, preparing to spend another night with your date. Maybe he would be your boyfriend soon, and you would get married and have kids and he would never remember this night that you almost ran into the man who’d paid you for sex.

You were almost through the door when you saw him, sitting at a table with a few other dangerous looking men. He turned, as if he felt you there, making eye contact that had you frozen. You were vaguely aware of your date pulling your hand when Ragnar stood to approach you. You wanted to run. To hear what he had to say. You wanted to slap him, to kiss him, to blink and have him disappear.

But here he was before you.

“Hello,” he said, his eyes smiling softly as he noticed what you were wearing. You felt your date move closer to you, heard him introduce himself. You watched as Ragnar’s eyes went to him, obviously sizing him up before returning to meet your gaze.

It would be easy to just leave. Say hello and walk out the door, leaving him in your past. But if it was easy, then why were you frozen, unable to turn away or utter a word. Ragnar reached for your hand and you let him take it, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss there. He said nothing, but his eyes bore into you as he let your hand back down and went to his table.

“It was nice to meet you,” you heard your date call before squeezing your hand excitedly and pulling you towards the door. You couldn’t help but look over your shoulder, meeting Ragnar’s eyes as he watched once again as a door closed behind you.


	3. Commitments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ragnar aren't able to keep your promises

Ragnar resisted contacting you. He didn’t want to make you feel obligated, but he couldn’t stop thinking about your soft hair in his hands or your body moving beneath him. The way your eyes lit up as you talked over the whiskey. He figured you had moved on, and he didn’t feel right requesting your services again.

What had passed between you was more than an exchange of money and release, and he couldn’t close his eyes without thoughts of you rushing over him.

Aslaug could tell her husband was even more distracted than he was before, which had not been her intention. She wanted a night of fun for Ragnar, but now he seemed more withdrawn than ever. The way he’d glared at her when she offered to find someone else let her know she was right – she had made a mistake.

 

You were stressed about what to do. You debated over and over again asking your friend for how to contact him. But if he wasn’t asking for you, that had to mean something. You had to go on with your life and you knew what an awful person he was supposed to be. That didn’t stop you from fucking your boyfriend with Ragnar on your mind, but people had done worse things.

Besides, your boyfriend was sweet. He cared about you, he tried to make you smile, and he was understanding. But it seemed like every time you turned a corner, something would remind you of Ragnar. A tattoo shop, a man wearing a black shirt, a bookstore. Everything sent your mind back to him. How could one night have ruined you so thoroughly?

It didn’t matter. The show must go on. You would cook dinner for your nice boyfriend and you would live happily ever after. There were more difficult scenarios to live through than these. Everything happens for a reason. You walked the aisles aimlessly, putting things in your cart as they caught your attention. You were doing whatever you could to avoid driving in your car back home. To him.

You had to tell him.

He would be angry. Or he would understand. Who didn’t have secrets? But if you were going to make this work, you had to tell the truth. You had to move on. You continued to aimlessly push the cart, your mind racing until you accidentally hit someone who hadn’t been there a second before.

“Excuse me,” you said, not looking up as you went around them.

Then he said your name. Your eyes shot up as you took him in, as gorgeous as ever in his black shirt and jeans. You didn’t say anything as you went to the checkout line, deciding that your best option was to leave the store as quickly as possible. You tried to go around him but he wouldn’t let you, grabbing your arm as you tried to go past him.

All of your thoughts came to a halt as your eyes connected with his. You wanted to run, to slap him, to pull his body to yours. He was really there and so were you. But you couldn’t so this, you couldn’t be with him. He belonged in his world and you belonged in yours.

You started to open your mouth to protest but he shushed you, bringing his lips to yours. You didn’t stop him, kissing him back in the middle of the grocery store, not caring who saw you or who they would tell. The night you had tried to bury came rushing back and you wanted nothing more than to stay just like this.

“Come with me,” he said, pushing you hair behind your ear. You couldn’t look into his eyes anymore, casting your glance to his chest as you tried to think clearly. He took your hand, squeezing it gently as he waited for your answer. You knew what you wanted, you just didn’t know if it was right.

You got into a car with him and you didn’t know where you were going. You didn’t care. You put your feet on the dash, letting the wind push your hair as you held his hand, smiling to yourself as his thumb moved up and down. You felt free, abandoning all cares as you smiled into the sun. Your cart still stood in the middle of the store and you left your own car behind.

Happiness filled you as the music played. You had no idea where you were going and you didn’t care. You were just satisfied to be where you were, however temporary it was.

You woke up, the car stopping at a restaurant pulling you from your sleep. “Where are we?” you asked, your voice filled with sleep as you sat up and took in your surroundings.

“I have to meet with some people,” he said, watching you. You didn’t know how to take that. Did he want you to come with him?

“Should I stay in the car?” you were unsure. Was this a dinner meeting? Would other women be there?

“If you don’t want to eat,” his eyes were playful as he kissed your hand before releasing it and getting out of the car.

You didn’t feel dressed for a dinner meeting. You took off your baseball cap, shaking out your curls before you quickly applied some lip gloss. Your leggings and tank top seemed inappropriate for the establishment, but Ragnar didn’t seem to mind.

You took his hand as you went in, following him to a table of familiar faces. They were some of the same men you’d seen him with before. Some of them barely acknowledged you while others definitely noticed you were there.

“Brought us a gift, then, Ragnar?” one of the men said, his hand sliding up your back before squeezing your ass. You were caught off guard, looking at Ragnar to see how you should respond. He was glaring at the man in a way that made him stand up and move to an empty chair on the other side of the table, murmuring his apologies as he sat down.

It was strange, sitting at this table and listening to the men catch up. Everyone ordered and you smiled at Ragnar as he ordered a drink for you, remembering exactly what you liked. As you sipped, you leaned into him, smiling at his fingers dancing on your skin. They ran up and down your arms, heading down your waist and your thigh before moving to play with your hair.

When the catching up was over, they got on to business. You shouldn’t have been surprised after what you had read. You knew Ragnar was the alleged head of a gang, but hearing them talk about their plans made your skin crawl. The stealing, the surprise attacks. Did they even care who they were hurting?

Your appetite was gone when the food came and you barely picked up your fork. You moved away from Ragnar, sitting straight and ignoring his attempts to hold your hand. When the dinner was over, you smiled politely as you left with Ragnar, still avoiding contact with him.

As you got into the car, you just knew he would say something. You prepared yourself for his questions as you stared out the window, but he didn’t say a word. The purr of the engine was the only sound as he pulled away.

Your mind went over what you were going to do. How had you ended up in a car with Ragnar, miles away from home? You checked your phone and your heart grew heavy at the missed calls from your boyfriend. You knew he was worried. What had you done?

“Should I take you back?” Ragnar’s tone was calm and that made you angry.

“Yes,” you said even though you didn’t want to go. You didn’t want to be in this car either.

Ragnar barely braked as he made a u-turn, the tires squealing as you slammed into the door. “What the fuck?” you yelled, shifting in your seat.

“You said you wanted to go back…” his tone and expression were unreadable, but you knew he wasn’t completely unphased.

He drove on in silence, your blood boiling with every mile. “How could you do that?” you asked lightly, scared he would hear you but even more afraid of his answer.

“Do what?”

“Hurt innocent people.”

“Not everyone is as innocent as you think, sweetheart.” You were not expecting that answer.

“You got that right,” you said under your breath as he drove you back. This was stupid. What were you thinking, getting into a car with him? You glanced over at him, taking in his soft eyes and strong jaw. You had let your attraction cloud your judgment.

Ragnar continued on, driving you to your house without asking for directions. As he pulled into the driveway, you had to know. So you asked. “How do you know where I live?”

He just looked at you. He couldn’t stop himself from learning what he could about you, his private investigators confirming the things you had told him on that solitary night you shared together. Just as before, the truth was in his eyes. You were on his mind just as much as he was on yours. You looked up to your room, seeing the lights off, thinking of your warm bed waiting for you, but you couldn’t will yourself to move.

You turned, finding Ragnar watching you. He was waiting to see what you would do, patient as always. “Where do you live?” you asked, your voice soft. You knew what you were doing, you just weren’t sure if it was the right thing.

You were again met with silence as he backed out, pulling away and to the outskirts of town. You reached for his hand as he raced up winding roads, eventually pulling onto a drive that revealed a beautiful house. It was so like him, you smiled to yourself.

He parked the car before getting out and you followed, your heart racing as you took in the details of this house. It may be in the middle of nowhere, but it was absolutely luxurious. You walked around in awe, taking it in as he watched you, a soft smile on his face.

You found the kitchen and he followed you, pouring you both a drink as you continued to look around. Everything was beautiful. He handed you your drink and you downed it, needing to numb the feeling that were bubbling inside you. He made a face before giving you his glass and going to pour more for himself.

“Is this what you do it for?” you asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

“What?”

“Destroy people’s lives.” You watched him clench his jaw before moving towards you slowly, setting his glass on the island behind you as he closed you in. He reached up, cupping your cheek in his hand before he leaned down slowly to kiss you.

His kisses were your kryptonite, his arms surrounding you as his lips connected with yours making you weak. You fell into him, wrapping your arms around him as he lifted you onto the counter, spreading your legs around him.

“Is your wife home?” you whispered, regretting the words as they fell from your lips. He stopped, slowly pulling away from you, his clear eyes boring into yours. You smiled without humor as you watched him take his drink and finish it before leaving the room.  What were you doing?

You refilled your drink before going to look for him, to start a fight or apologize. You weren’t sure. You found him on a pool chair under a blanket, looking at the stars. You had never seen so many before. You looked back at him, his eyes connecting with yours before you moved closer to him.

“I’m sorry,” you said, sitting in his lap and wrapping your arms around him, the alcohol setting in and making you dizzy. You drank way too fast. Ragnar said nothing as he moved the blanket, covering both of you as you lay your head on his chest.

“Why is this so hard?”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

You woke up, stretching in the chair as the night came rushing back to you. You were outside, the sky telling you the night was still heavy as you realized Ragnar was gone. Your heart stopped for a second as you sat up until you found him, his head tilted back as he sat in a smaller pool next to his larger one.

It was quiet as you listened to the wind push the water around the pool. The bubbles from the hot tub were inviting. You didn’t say anything as you sat on the edge, putting your feet over and dipping them slowly into the water.

His eyes were on you and you told yourself it was from the chill night air. You were out of words as you watched him, the light making his eyes seem invisible. He moved, making his way over to you, barely rising out of the water. The hunter eyed his prey and you were too frozen to move.

He reached you, his hands gripping your calves to pull himself up until he was dripping in front of you. You didn’t stop him when he leaned in to kiss you, his hand sliding up your thighs and to your waist as he pulled himself closer to you.

You were intoxicated by his kisses, lightheaded and weak as he held you. You wanted to complain that he was soaking your clothes, you the words were stuck in your chest as he lifted you, pulling your shorts over your ass before setting you back down.

You wanted him inside you, you were aching for it. His scent filled you and you wanted him back in your arms. He slid your shorts off, discarding them next to you as you moved to join him in the water. He stopped you, holding your hips firm and sinking lower into the water, moving his head between your thighs.

He teased, his breath making you shiver as he placed your legs over his shoulders, his eyes flashing in the dim lighting before his mouth connected with your core. A moan escaped you as your heels dug into his back, his tongue lapping at your center before he sucked on your nerves.

You couldn’t stop the sounds that escaped you, fighting against Ragnar’s hands holding your thighs apart as he pleasured you. Your legs gave out and you lay fully back, giving in to the feeling as your orgasm shook you. Ragnar slowed, placing gentle kisses on your core as your legs convulsed around him, running a hand up your body and down your side as he told you how good you were.

His voice alone was enough to make you continue to drip for him. He came out of the water, hovering over you with your legs still spread around him. “Come here,” he said, helping you to sit up before encouraging you to wrap your legs around him. You could feel his hardness between you, your kisses lazy as you gently moved your hips.

He chuckled, pulling you into the water before removing your shirt, leaving you completely naked in his arms. The glow from the water dimmed by the shadows from the waves made him look surreal in a way that scared you, but as he locked his lips with yours again you threw all of the fear away.

“Ride me,” he said in your ear, moving his mouth to your neck as you whimpered. The water was almost too hot, but you didn’t say anything as you moved your hand to find him, holding his eyes are you lined him with your entrance and slowly sank down his length. You bit your lip, placing a hand on his cheek as you kissed him again, slowly moving your body up and down as you let yourself take all of him. Encouraged by his moans, you built up your rhythm, leaning your head back as you used one hand to balance yourself. His hands went to your waist, helping you fuck him as his hips rose to meet yours, the sound of the water slapping around you filling your ears.

“Oh, fuck” your voice was hoarse as your second orgasm hit you, causing you to slow as your muscles spasmed. Ragnar held you still, using your body for his pleasure as he chased his own release, ignoring the broken moans that escaped you as the feeling became overwhelming. “Please,” you begged, not even knowing what you were asking for as his labored breathing filled your ear.

With a forceful grunt he slammed into you, filling you even more before he lay back, panting into the sky. You collapsed against him, feeling his heart beat between you as your breathing slowed. The sound of the waves drifting you to sleep.

Ragnar placed tiny kisses on your shoulder before lifting you out of the water. You complained, half asleep as he shushed you, wrapping you in a towel before carrying you inside. You knew you should properly dry off, but you didn’t protest when he tucked you into bed, immediately falling back asleep.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it always better to be found?

Ragnar was watching a game, sitting up in the bed as you curled into him feeling safe and warm. You occasionally glanced out the large window, taking in the beauty of the morning so far from everyone else. You would have stayed in bed all morning, but your stomach had other plans.

“Let’s go to the kitchen,” Ragnar said into your hair. You shook your head, curling into him as he chuckled. Your stomach growled again and you groaned. “Are you sure about that?” he asked.

“No,” you whined, stretching your sore body in the soft bed. You turn from him and bury your face in the pillow, groaning as he gets up and walks to the kitchen. After a minute you follow, smiling as you see he’s put of fresh strawberries while he continues to go through the refrigerator.

You sit on the counter, eating strawberries dipped in whip cream while you watch him get ready to fry some bacon. He really was gorgeous. His sweatpants hung low on his hips, his muscled back and arms flexing and extending as he moved. You pressed your legs together, telling yourself to let him work before you interrupted him.

You continued to slowly eat the strawberry, running your tongue over your lip as you watched him. But you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself. Hopping off of the counter, you went to him, running your hands up and down his back before you kissed his shoulder and wrapped your arms around his waist.

“What are you doing?” he asked as your hands slid underneath his pants, grabbing him as you pressed your body to his. You didn’t say anything as you continued to stroke him, feeling him grow hard in your hands. Encouraged by his groans, you let him go, dropping to your knees as you turned him around.

He let out a sigh as you took him in your mouth, his hands moving to your hair as he moved with you. You took as much of him as you could, holding on to him for support. You were wet, the moans that met your ears from your manipulations making you ignore the watering in your eyes.

He was close and you felt it in the unevenness of his thrusts, but the sound of the smoke alarm caused both of you to stop. “Shit,” he said as he pulled from you, leaving you gasping. He moved the bacon from the burner, now black on the stove while you went to open up some of the doors. He silenced the alarm as you both laughed.

“You trying to set my house on fire?” he said, coming to kiss you on the forehead before grabbing a strawberry himself. You were going to reply when you both heard the doorbell, followed by pounding on the door. Ragnar went to answer while you went to throw away the burnt bacon and look for more.

“I told you, she’s fine,” you heard Ragnar say as you turned and saw two officers come into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” you asked, looking to Ragnar and wishing you were wearing pants.

“Ma’am, we’ve been notified that you were missing. Your phone led us to this address.” The officers watched as Ragnar came behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your hair.

“Missing…?”

The officer came over to you, handing you a tablet that showed pictures of your abandoned car and cart. “A concerned gentleman said you went to the store and never came back. Witnesses said you were taken in a car with Ragnar Lothbrok.” The other officer had his arms crossed, clearly not comfortable and you were sure the look Ragnar was giving them didn’t help.

“Officers, I’m fine, really -”

“Mind if we speak with you alone, ma’am?” You realized how terrible this all must look.

“Not at all,” you looked at Ragnar, indicating that everything was okay. He let you go, looking as unbothered as ever as he grabbed another strawberry and went back towards the front of the house.

When the coast was clear, the officers stood on either side of you. “Are you being held against your will, miss?” You shook your head. “Can you tell us what happened?” You weren’t sure where to begin. Or how to tell the story without sounding crazy. All of you turned as you heard worried voices at the door, followed by kids running inside.

“Ragnar, what is going on?,” your blood began to run cold as you heard the familiar woman’s voice. “Is the house on fire? Ubbe, Hvistserk, come back here!” You heart sank as Aslaug came around the corner, freezing as she took in the scene in front of her. You felt nauseous as you looked at the kids that had his eyes roam around the kitchen.

“What is going on here?” Aslaug asked. Ragnar came in, his expression annoyed as the officers looked between him and his wife. One of them cleared his throat.

“We came looking for a missing person, ma’am. We had evidence that she was on the premises.”

“I’m not missing,” you practically shouted, beyond embarrassed by the situation.

“Clearly,” Aslaug said, glaring at you. You felt tears form in your eyes. You couldn’t be here anymore.

“Can you take me home?” you asked the officer nearest you, your eyes on the floor you had just been kneeling on. He nodded, taking off his jacket to give you as he led you outside. You heard Ragnar call after you but you ignored him. It was all too much.

You felt like a criminal sitting in the back seat of the police car as the officers closed the door after you. You didn’t know whether to throw up or cry, still tasting Ragnar in your mouth. The tears finally spilt over as you thought about the perfect morning you’d had with him. Maybe that was it. You couldn’t ask him to leave his family. You couldn’t ask him to change.

“Should we take her to the station?”

“Take me home, please,” you said softly, staring out at the trees flying by as the car weaved through the same winding roads you’d taken a few hours before. The officers looked at each other before one of them nodded.

They pulled up to your house and you knew you were going to throw up as you noticed your boyfriends car in your driveway. Too bad your stomach was empty.

He was outside before the car came to a complete stop, pulling you into his arms as he took in your pained expression and attire. “Where have you been?” he kissed your hair and it felt wrong. “Are you alright?”

You shook your head, pulling away from him and looking at the ground.

“I have something to tell you.”


	5. The Warrior and the Prince

Ragnar sits on the tub in the bathroom where he locked himself trying to get away from the rage that was Aslaug. As soon as the officers left, she was screaming at him. But when she asked him how he could bring that whore into their home, something in him clicked.

He stared at her, the picture of calm in the face of her anger and said, “Lagertha asked me the same thing.”

He should have known it would have made her even angrier, but he barely ducked fast enough before a knife came rushing at him. Only when the children came rushing to see what the noise was did she calm down, and he took the opportunity to nurse his wound in the bathroom, ignoring her screaming at him the best he could.

He had to get you back.

An hour passes and the house gets quiet. He is still running through his plan when he hears a soft knock at the door. He opens it, prepared to leave then and there when Ubbe comes into the bathroom. He looks at the bloody towel in the sink, then at his father’s newest cut.

“Are you leaving?” Ubbe asks so matter-of-factly that Ragnar is caught off guard.

He looks at the bed that he had just shared with you this morning and then back at his son. He never wanted to break up his family, but he knew this wouldn’t work. He smoothed back Ubbe’s hair before going into the bedroom and packing his bag.

You felt like you could barely breathe. The air fought past your chest to fill your lungs as you lay on your bed. Here he came again, checking on you. His very presence was suffocating you but you couldn’t tell him to leave. In a way, you were afraid he was what had kept you from falling apart completely.

When your boyfriend saw the state of your dress, he pulled you tightly into a hug. He was just so glad to see you were safe, but the idea of what must have happened to you replayed in his mind. The guilt was overwhelming as he led you inside. You had ruined this relationship and for what?

So here you lay in the dark, Ragnar’s shirt under your pillow as you thought of the steps you could take to move on. But you knew you had to deal with your boyfriend first. He had to know the truth. You just didn’t know how to tell him. Every time he poked his head in, you wanted to scream. But you knew the problem would get worse before it got better.

You just didn’t anticipate how much worse.

The doorbell rang and your heart started to race. Was it the police? Had he called your mom? You weren’t ready for any guests. The door opened and you heard yelling and banging. You leaped out of the bed, swinging the door open before you stopped in your tracks. Ragnar had your boyfriend pinned against the wall, his hand around his throat.

“Ragnar, stop!” You screamed, trying to pry him off but failing. “Ragnar,” you said, a begging tone in your voice. Only then did he seem to register it was you. He relaxed his grip, your boyfriend gasped for air and you checked on him before looking at Ragnar in disbelief.

“What are you doing here?” you asked.

“I wanted to apologize” he said, his tone and gaze leaving no doubt to his sincerity.

“Police,” you heard your boyfriend wheeze, still catching his breath. You went to close the front door, turning around to take in Ragnar and your boyfriend. The warrior and the prince. You didn’t know what to do.

Ragnar came to you. You were too frozen to move. His hand reached for your face and he watched for your reaction. When you didn’t pull away, he moved closer, pressing his forehead to yours. “I love you,” he whispered. Your eyes shot up to his, the same difficult to read expression held there. You knew in your heart you loved him, too. But could it be that simple?

“What about Aslaug?”

“She’s the mother of my children,” he said. “But I love you.”

“Leave now, or I will call the police.” Your boyfriend had his phone out, his thumb hovering over the call button.

“Don’t,” you said, pressing your fingers to your eyes. “Listen,” you sighed. “Ragnar, can you give us a moment?” He nodded, staring at your boyfriend in a way that made you scared for him. He walked past him into the kitchen. You took your boyfriend’s hand and led him to the couch so you both could sit down.

“Ragnar didn’t kidnap me, I ran away.” He looked at you in disbelief. “One night, before we met, I needed some extra money.” You told him the entire story, leaving out some of the explicit details, as he looked at his hands. You listened for Ragnar in the kitchen, his presence comforting you through the story as you recited it.

“I don’t know what will come of us, but I know that you and I can’t be together anymore. It’s not fair to you, and I’m really sorry.” When you were done, there was a long, painful silence.

“You’re a whore.”

You felt like you had been slapped. “I’m.. sorry?”

“You’re a lying whore!” He shouted at you, tears in his eyes. “I hope you two live happily ever after.” You saw his expression change as Ragnar entered the room, moving towards him so intently you saw the color drain from his face. Ragnar dragged him to the floor, bringing his face close to his ear as he whispered something you couldn’t hear.

Your now ex-boyfriend frantically nodded before Ragnar let him go, standing up to face you. “Let’s go,” he said, taking your hand. You let him lead you out of the door and to his car, sliding in as he closed the door behind you. You looked at your house, not knowing when you would see it again. Not quite caring either way.

Ragnar started the engine and you slid your hand in his as he started down the road. You wanted to ask what had happened with Aslaug, the children. What he had said to your ex boyfriend who called you a whore. What you would do now. But there would be time for that. For now, you wanted to just be with him. Just the two of you, away from the rest of the world.

You almost laughed when he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel where you first met. You took his hand, feeling excited and anxious, just as you had the last time you crossed the lobby. He led you straight to the elevator, leaning down to kiss you before the doors fully closed. You knew where you were going, your heart racing just as before.

The room was exactly the same. He watched you walk around, casting your eyes at him as you went to the chair. You saw fresh whiskey, but you didn’t need it as he came over and undressed you. He went to sit in the chair, pulling you towards him as he took in your body, making you feel vulnerable and free.

You straddle him, just like you did that first night. You reach for him, your lips soft and wet as you take him in your hands. You stroke him, slowly, your eyes locked on his as you work your hands, ignoring the ache inside you that calls for him. He watches you, the flexing in your arms, and he remembers the first night you met. The feel of you falling apart in his arms, making him feel more powerful than any heist he had pulled before.

His hands, gently gripping the chair arms, moved to your waist. You knew what he wanted, letting him pull your hips forward as you gently settled on him, biting your lips as you felt him push into you. When he was fully sheathed, you leaned into him, pressing your lips into his.

His hands moved up your back, sending shivers through your spine as you melted into him. Slowly, you rose your hips, beginning to ride him at a measured pace, his warm hands holding you closer as you brought yours around his neck.

As the pleasure builds inside of you, your hips move faster, harder. You start to chase your own release, feeling it build inside you as Ragnar’s hands slide back down your body to your hips, his grip tight. It holds you in place, full of him as your muscles tighten and release around him.

You let out a frustrated sound into his lips before you pull back, his eyes smiling at you before he gently raises and lowers your hips to the same pace you had when you started. It is agonizingly slow now, but his hands are too strong for you to fight the forced pace. You try to relax into it, the pleasure just out of your reach. You open your eyes again to find Ragnar watching you, the intensity in his eyes burns into yours.

His hands, satisfied that you will obey his unspoken rule, move from your hips to your breasts. He takes one in each hand, gently massaging them as you fight the urge to increase the pace, the pleasure building still feeling out of reach. Then he pinches your nipples, sending shocks through your body to your core, causing you to cry out as your back bows into him.

He laughs gently and you try to smile, but you can’t, the feeling building inside you becoming almost overwhelming. He pulls your lips back to his, his hands sliding back down your hips as he groans, his own pleasure building inside him from the feel of your pulling him.

Your thighs begin to spasm, from exhaustion or pleasure you can’t quite tell. He hums in satisfaction, rubbing his hands down your thighs before gripping your hips again and raising them so he can continue where you left off. He moves into you, more forceful than you had been but with the same tortuous pace. You cling to him, his hands holding you steady as he drives into you.

Like a volcano, you feel the eruption start and you open your mouth to tell him when it hits. A sound you had never heard before leaves your mouth as you lose control of your body. Your orgasm courses through you, Ragnar’s whispers in your ear as he slows down his pace even more is the only thing grounding you to reality.

You don’t know what you’re begging for as the waves slow long enough for you to think. You feel Ragnar slamming into you harder, his hands so tight you know they’ll leave bruises. You don’t care as you surrender your body to the sensations, your hands loosely wrapped around him as you place soft kisses on his neck.

His pacing becomes uneven, and you know he is close. He shoots into you, a growl escaping him that you barely register as the sensation sends aftershocks through your body so powerful you cry out again. He lays back, both of you breathing heavily as you feel the aftermath dripping between your legs. He is still inside of you, both of you still sensitive as your muscles continue to clench around him, but you just want to stay there forever.

Ragnar runs his fingers through your hair as you sleep, your soft body pressed against his feels better than he could have dreamed. It feels like home. He knows you both have a long way to go in figuring out how to make this work outside of these walls, but in this moment he knows it’s more than worth it. For now, he closes his eyes let’s your soft breathing drift him to sleep.


End file.
